Les histoires alternatives
by silversnapes
Summary: Il s'agit ici d'un recueil d'histoires où il pourra y avoir d'autre personnages venant d'autres licences ou encore des histoires indépendantes de ma fic star wars en cour. Dans se recueil vous pourrez avoir le choix d'un parring, le choix du ton de l'histoire ( comédie, drame, friendship...) vous pourrez créer des personnages... première histoire SW et gardiens de la galaxie.


Les Gardiens de la Galxie débarque

Une belle journée avait commencé sur Coruscant. Malgré le début de la guerre des clones, les habitants continuaient de vivre comme à leur accoutumé, des clones patrouillaient, faisait des contrôles de routine... c'est justement lors d'une patrouille qu'une escouade de clones découvrit un bien étrange vaisseau. Ils commencèrent une inspection rapide mais ne trouvant rien, ils décidèrent d'appelé en renfort des Jedi.

Le capitaine Rex, le commandant Cody, le capitaine Timer et le commandant Wolf en compagnies de leur généraux arrivèrent sur les lieux du crash. A première vue tous semblait normal excepté ce vaisseau inconnu, ne provenant d'aucun système de la galaxie. Ne préférant prendre aucun risque le général Kenobi mit en place quatre équipes de recherche. Le général Skywalker et sa Padawan Ashoka Tano partirait vers l'ouest avec le capitaine Rex, le général Cardan partirait vers le Nord avec le capitaine Timer, le général Plo Koon irait vers l'Est avec le commandant Wolf et enfin lui partirait vers le Sud avec le commandant Cody. Ils s'accordèrent tous et après les dernières consignes de sécurités, ils partirent dans leurs directions indiqué.

Dans un recoin sombre, un petit être sortit de sa cachette. Un peu plus loin dans un bar, cinq personnes étaient assis à une table dans un coin éloigné de la pièce tentant de se fondre dans la masse. Ils parlaient à voix basses et scrutaient les lieux, ils étaient comme des fugitifs essayant de ne pas se faire prendre par les autorités locale. L'atmosphère était pesante autour d'eux, elle se détendit quand le petit être revint vers eux avec des nouvelles du front. L'une des deux femmes, celle à la peau verte se décala laissant de la place à l'espèce de gros rongeur qui venait d'arrivé. Ce dernier s'assit prit le verre qu'on lui tendit et patienta perplexe. Exaspéré, le seul humain de la bande se pencha vers lui, la mine sérieuse ce qui eu pour effet de faire sourire le rongeur. N'y tenant plus il prit la parole.

\- Alors qu'as tu vu?

\- Ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'on est mal barré! Répondit le rongeur.

Soupirant l'humain se laissa retombé contre le dossier du canapé. La femme verte le regarda avec un air sévère n'appréciant pas son geste.

\- Quill s'est de ta faute si nous sommes ici!

\- Quoi mais Rocket est tout aussi responsable que moi!

\- Oui mais moi au moins je risque ma peau pour voir ce qui nous attend! Rétorqua le rongeur nommé Rocket.

\- Ça suffit maintenant! Grogna la femme verte.

Quill et Rocket se mire tous deux à bouder. Gamora, la femme verte, prit une légère inspiration pour se calmer. L'espèce d'arbre vivant sembla réfléchir à quelque chose, depuis le début de cette histoire il semblait s'ennuyer et cherchait à s'occuper,alors pourquoi ne pas prendre part à la discution.

\- Je s'appelle Groot! Dit-il.

\- Quoi non mais ça ne va pas! Protesta Quill.

\- Moi je suis d'accord avec la brindille. Ajouta un homme gris tatoué.

\- On ne va pas se mettre en mode furtif et attaqué tous le monde! Et ne le soutient pas Drax, il se croit dans l'un de ses jeux vidéos. Hurla presque Quill.

\- Non il nous faut un plan! Rocket, rapporte nous ce que tu as vu! Ordonna Gamora.

\- Et bien il y a tous ces gars en armure qui se ressemble qui nous cherche et ils ont appelé d'autre gars, qui sont sans armes et sans armure à la rescousse. Ils se sont répartit en quatre équipes.

\- Qu'elle serait la plus faible des quatre. Demanda Peter Quill.

\- A vrais dire aucune idée, ils ont tous des sortes de blaster.

\- Donc les plus fragile sont ceux qui n'on pas d'arme ni d'armure? Demanda Gamora.

\- Sauf que le problème c'est que ceux là sont accompagnés d'un de ces gars en armure. Ajouta Rocket.

Tous soufflèrent de dépit. Aucune solution pour s'en sortir ne leur venait. Ils ne savaient pas sur quelle planète ils se trouvaient, ils n'étaient même pas sûr d'être dans la même galaxie. La deuxième jeune femme, celle avec des antennes, se releva, elle avait un regard sombre mais qui sur elle donnait du charme, comme pour les Nautaulans. Elle se permit de parler le regard dans le vide.

\- Et si j'endormais l'homme en armure, vous pourriez capturer le deuxième pour ensuite l'interroger. Elle lâcha cette phrase avec tant de désinvolture que tout le monde la regarda.

\- C'est une excellente idée Mantis! Déclara Gamora.

Le pauvre chevalier Jedi et le pauvre Clone ne savaient ce qui allait leur tomber dessus, ni même cette équipe d'inconnue d'ailleurs.

Après une heure de recherches dans le nord de Coruscant, la Jedi consentit à prendre des nouvelles des trois autres équipes. La réponse fût la même pour tout le monde, aucune trace d'étranger pouvant avoir abandonné son vaisseau. Erianel et le capitaine Timer continuèrent leur recherches, il étaient arrivés aux docs, interrogeant les personnes y travaillant et quelques marchants sans trop de succès. C'est au moment où ils s'infiltrèrent entre les différents conteneur qu'une perturbation dans la force se fit ressentir. La Jedi en informa le capitaine qui se mit sur ses gardes. Elle hésita à prendre son sabre laser en mains ne voulant pas montrer ses capacités trop tôt à ses adversaires, cependant elle le garda à porté de main.

Du haut d'un conteneur Rocket fit signe à ses camarades qu'ils pouvaient attaqués. Il avait été convenu que Drax et Rocket restes en hauteur le temps que les deux assaillants soient neutralisés. En une fraction de seconde la Jedi et le clone furent encerclé et visé par différentes armes.

\- Posez vos armes et suivez nous gentiment. Demanda la Jedi.

\- Non vous d'abord! Ordonna Quill.

\- Je ne pense que vous soyez en position de négocier monsieur. Ajouta Timer.

\- Ce serait plutôt vous qui n'êtes pas en position de force. Finit Gamora.

\- Que faisons nous madame? Demanda Timer.

\- La négociation semble veine avec eux et je sens d'autre présence autour de nous.

\- Amis ou ennemis?

\- Pas amis en tout cas!

Avec un regard complice la Jedi dégaina son sabre laser et le clone mit en joute les ennemis. Quill regarda l'épée verte et déglutie. Il se tourna vers Gamora tout aussi abasourdie.

\- Il avait dit qu'il n'était pas armée.

\- Je vois que vous ne vous y attendiez pas...

Elle n'eu pas le loisir de finir sa phrase qu'un homme leur tomba dessus assommant le capitaine clone au passage. Drax voyant la détresse de ses coéquipier avait décidé de passer à l'action tout comme Groot qui immobilisa la Jedi avec ses bras.

\- Mantis, lit en elle ou endors là! Ordonna Quill.

La jeune femme se rapprocha de la Jedi et posa ses mains sur son front voulant lire dans ses pensées. Ce qu'elle ne savait, c'est que les Jedi mettait des boucliers mentaux en place et qu'ils étaient de plus en plus fort avec le temps. Mantis se tourna vers Peter et Gamora perdu.

\- Je ne vois rien, il y a un mur! Paniqua t-elle.

\- Endors là maintenant.

Mantis essaya tant bien que mal ne parvint pas à influencer l'esprit de la Jedi, la seule chose qu'elle put faire fût de lui donner un léger mal de crâne et de légèrement l'agacé. Décidant que s'en était trop, Erianel attira son sabre à elle grâce à la force, l'enclencha et découpa les bras de Groot lui permettant de se libérer. Avec la force elle souleva Mantis et l'envoya vers les autres en face d'elle les faisant tomber. Il ne restait plus que Drax qui tenta de se lancer dans le combat mais fût coupé dans son élan par trois clones et quatre Jedi. Obi-Wan s'approcha de sa camarade souriant.

\- On dirait que je te sauves encore la vie.

\- On dirait bien que oui. Répondit-elle avec le sourire.

\- Combien de fois cela fait-il au juste, cinq, six?

\- Tu peux parler!

Ils rirent ensemble pendant que Jedi et clone interceptèrent les nouveaux arrivants y comprit Rocket qu'Anakin avait intercepté avant d'arriver. La capitaine Rex s'approcha d'Obi-Wan son arme lever.

\- Général, que faisons-nous de ces six là?

\- Je vais leur poser de trois petite questions et ensuite nous les emmènerons au centre de détention de la république.

Le clone accepta et emmena le Jedi auprès des futurs prisonniers. Les six personnes furent rapidement menotté ce qui en énerva plus d'un.

\- Je me présente je suis le maître Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi vous avez tenté de fuir et vous venez d'agresser l'un des miens. Vous allez être conduit au centre de détention de la république afin d'y être interroger sur vos agissement. Mais tout d'abord qui êtes vous?

\- Vous êtes un Jedi? Cria Peter histérique.

\- Euh oui... répondit Obi-Wan perdu.

\- Vous êtes un Jedi!

\- Quill tu l'as déjà dit, c'est le coup que tu as prit qui t'as fait perdre un neurone? Demanda Rocket.

\- Mais vous ne comprenez pas c'est un Jedi! Sur Terre ils sont hyper connu, il y a eu un film, Star Wars, il est génial et oh... Obi-Wan Kenobi l'un des derniers Jedi encore en vie, mais c'est juste fantastique.

\- Lamentable! Gémit Gamora.

\- Je s'appelle Groot.

\- Un peu de respect jeune branche, ce sont des légendes et là ils sont en face de moi. Il y à même des stormtroopers. Mais ils ne sont pas avec l'empire eux? Continua Peter.

Les Jedi et les clones se regardèrent perplexe face à se retournement de situation soudains. Obi-Wan se reprit et posa la question tant attendu.

\- Mais qui êtes vous?

\- Nous sommes les Gardiens de la Galaxie.

voila pour cette première histoire qui pourra avoir une suite si cela vous plait.  
deux petites notes:  
(1) Timer est un clone que j'ai créer qui apparaitra dans ma fic transgressée les règle peuvent être. il n'est pas encore présent dans cette dernière.  
(2) Le général Cardan et une Jedi créée pour transgressée les règle peuvent être, elle y est décrite. il s'agit D'Erianel Cardan.  
(3) Oui Peter parle de Stormtroopers car il n'a vu que la trilogie original avant de quitter la terre il ne connait donc pas l'appellation clone  
J'espère que ce concept vous plaira et si vous avez des idées de parring tentez les, envoyer les moi. Ces parring peuvent inclure des perso de ma fin star wars ou encore d'autre que vous avez créé dans le pire des cas demandé il n'y a aucun soucis.  
A la prochaine


End file.
